In The City
by ruddddda
Summary: Malec lime. Alec comes back from Idris and there's just one thing on his mind to do - Magnus. I do not own the characters - C. Clare does.
In the city - MALEC

 _Why is it taking so long?_

I was standing with Isabelle and my parents on a huge meadow waiting for the Warlock that was going to create a Portal to transport us back to the Institute in New York. And like they all do – he ( or she, how would I know) was late. Why rush when you have all the time in the world? I was playing with my useless phone that obviously did not work in Idris.

When she came, 40 minutes late, unsurprisingly the first thing she did was apologize to us. My irritation shrunk a bit – she was young and seemed to be truly sorry. She started creating the Portal right away, so after a moment it was ready. My parents came through without saying a word or showing any gratitude. Well, at least they didn't make any mean comments - that's progress.

-Thank you. - I said trying to create as reliable smile as I could. I glanced at Izzy, turned around and walked through the shimmering door, leaving the surprised girl behind.

-Do you need anything? - I asked walking inside my mother's room.

-No, thank you Alec. You're free.

-Ok. I've got something to do do in the city, so I'll be gone for a few hours.

Mum raised her dark eyes from the papers she'd been reading and said _OK._ She didn't want to ask where I was going nor whom I wanted to see. She knew the answer anyway.

I left the Institute as fast as I could and run to the center like if somebody's been chasing me.

The glamour speared me curious looks that people would give ma as I run through the streets of New York. Just one woman, a warewolf, glanced at me and rised one eyebrow.

In a few minutes I was standing before the door of Magnus' apartment. The strength rune began to fade due to the fact that I trotted like insane to get here. I reached my pocked to get the key and I froze - it was empty. I searched my jacked and pants but it simply wasn't there. _Shit._ That's it for my surprise. I exhaled heavily and knocked the door.

What happened was weirdly similar to the situation from a month ago.

Magnus opened after a brief moment of quiet cursing that a normal person would never be aware of. My hearing rune had done it's work though, because I heard every single insult about people not respecting Magnus' precious time. He opened the door violently and then I saw him.

His hair was wet so the water kept dropping onto his shirt, that had only three buttons fastened, and bare chest making it difficult for me to reach my eyes to his face. When I had I saw his glowing eyes and flared lips which was so worth taking my sight from his muscled stomach. For a moment all we could hear were our rushed breaths and muffled noise of the city.

watch?v=H2VRrm41DVY

-You're back. - he gasped with relief, astonishment and joy in his voice.

-Yeah, I'm back... - I whispered not being able to speak loudly not wanting to annihilate this precious moment, but my voice sounded loud in the empty hall.

Suddenly Magnus reached, out grabbed my shirt and pulled me inside the apartment. Our lips crushed passionately, the hunger we'd kept inside for those 2 weeks now exploded and there was nothing we could do about it (not that we wanted to). He wrapped his arms around me sliding palms under my leather jacked.

When we went deeper into the flat I pushed Magnus onto the wall so I could be even closer to his body. He took his arms from under my jacked and when I was about to oppose, surprised he wanted to stop, he kissed me harder. Magnus' placed his palms on my chest and moved to my shoulders pulling the jacked off of me. I growled and slid my tongue into his mouth which he at once did too.

I lifted him up, not breaking the kiss, and carried to the commode which I placed him on. From his butt, through his waist my hands reached Magnus' chest. I grabbed his shirt and tore it up that the buttons fell on the floor and so did the shreds of the shirt.

The kisses became more and more passionate and we broke the just for a second so my t-shirt could join whatever was left from Magnus' clothing.

Unexpectedly he jumped of the commode ( I heard something fall and break but we didn't care about it at the moment), pushed me onto the wall and started kissing my neck. A loud moan came out of my mouth and my nails thrust into his back when he bit it. His palm slipped under my pants doing unbelievable things when he asked silently and sexy as fuck "Top or bottom?". For a moment I couldn't say a word and just breathe haevly doing my best not to groan. "Bottom..." I whispered surely hurting his back scratching it with my nails. He looked at me, his eyes brighter that ever, smiled and kissed like it was worth dying for.

I don't know when we got to his bedroom. The light of setting sun made Magnus' caramel skin look even more beautiful tha ever. We fell on the bed hardly, my body under his, feeling every spot our skin touched. It was truely amazing how fast he got rid of our pants. Probably used magic for that, but I didn't think about it for long because his hand started moving faster when the other reached for something on the bedside cabinet.

I felt warmth and his hands, and then Magnus himself. There was no pain like when we loved for the first time. Now it was pure joy and passion. Neither of us was gentle or uncertain. Magnus was the only thing that matered at the moment. I loved it when our bodies combined into one, when I felt him and he felt me. When I forgot about everything but his hot, hard body and lips kissing mine. The only sound I heard were our heavy breaths, moans and the whispers of our names.

 _Alexander._ In his lips it sounds like prayer – there is hope, love and passion in it.

 _Magnus._ I love the sound of his name, so I say it one time after another.

Soon our whispers combined into one, just like our moves. Every second they were getting faster and more passionate.

We came at the same time. Magnus' groan was muffled by my neck, which he'd been kissing at the moment, but there was nothing to prevent me from shoving my satisfaction. I'm really glad Magnus'd muted the walls, because I don't know how he'd explain that to the neighbours.

He raised his head, smiled and kissed me sweetly. There was so much love in his eyes, and even more of in in my heart, so I said

-I love you, Magnus. I know it's soon and probably not the time, but I really do. - the silence lasted maybe a few seconds, but for me it was like a whole eternity. _What if I read him wrong? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ \- Magnus, please say som...

He kissed me with all he had, his hands on my biceps, mine on his hips.

-I love you to, Alexander. - he said slowly, like he was tasting it and really liking that sound , so he made it last as long as he could.

I smiled, full of relief, and rolled so he was now under me.

-You scared the crap out of me. - I said and leaned to his neck. - Don't do that again.

-Or what? - he smiled like a panther and somehow I was below him once again. - I'm a free spirit, Alexander. I do what I want to.

-Well, we'll see about that... - and I kissed him not letting another words come out of him mouth, except my name.

 _Alexander..._


End file.
